


Waschen, schneiden, föhnen, grillen

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beim Frisör trifft Roman auf die zwei Ex-Borussen Kehli und Metze. Doch die Begegnung ist nicht so unbedeutend, wie er denkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waschen, schneiden, föhnen, grillen

**Author's Note:**

> Die liebe Lana hat mir mal wieder Bürki-Bilder geschickt. Und dann waren da plötzlich sehr inspirierende dabei... Nämlich diese hier: http://schnaf.tumblr.com/post/144406081155. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie es zu diesem Treffen kam und voilà, das ist das Ergebnis :D

**Wortzahl:** 1862  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Familie, Freundschaft, so was

 

Roman verbindet eine Hassliebe mit Frisören.

Er hasst den Smalltalk-Zwang – er findet es echt nervtötend, mit dem Frisör irgendwelche banalen Gespräche führen zu müssen, er würde viel lieber einfach nur seine Haare geschnitten bekommen. Schweigend. Und im Idealfall wäre der Frisörsalon menschenleer.  
Aber auf der anderen Seite liebt er Frisörbesuche. Nicht wegen den Besuchen an sich, sondern wegen den Ergebnissen. Nach einer Weile mit dem gleichen Haarschnitt kotzt ihn das an und er braucht eine Veränderung – da ist er nicht besonders anspruchsvoll, es muss kein großer Unterschied sein und er erwartet auch keine Traumfrisuren. Einfach etwas Neues, das trotzdem noch in sein Schema passt. Unzufrieden ist er so gut wie nie, wenn er einen Frisörsalon verlässt. Wahrscheinlich typisch schwul, weshalb er nicht groß darüber redet - seine Sexualität hält er eher geheim.

Heute werden seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt. Zumindest die an das Drumherum, zur Frisur kann er noch nichts sagen. Er ist nicht alleine und heute muss er nicht nur Smalltalk mit dem Frisör, sondern auch mit den anderen Leuten hier halten.  
Einer von ihnen ist Sebastian Kehl. Roman hat ihn sofort erkannt, hat dann aber so getan, als ob nicht. Was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Ihn nach einem Foto oder einem Autogramm fragen? Leider hat auch Sebastian ihn erkannt und der ehemalige Kapitän war nicht ganz so schüchtern. Er hat ihn einfach angesprochen und...  
Gut, Roman muss zugeben, dass es schlimmer kommen hätte können. Eigentlich redet Sebastian – Basti oder Kehli, er kann sich nicht entscheiden – nicht besonders viel, das verteilt sich ganz gut zwischen ihm und den anderen Leuten aus seiner Gruppe. Darunter ist mit Christoph Metzelder ein weiterer ehemaliger Fußballer, dann einer, der aussieht, als wäre er Metzes Bruder und Louis, Kehlis Sohn. Alle interessieren sich für Fußball und deshalb drehen sich die Gespräche hauptsächlich um diese Sportart. Da kann auch Roman mitreden, das ist kein anstrengender Smalltalk, sondern ein Thema, das ihm am Herzen liegt.

Eine komische Runde ist es trotzdem. An und für sich fühlt Roman sich schon in das Gespräch mit einbezogen, aber dann gibt es immer wieder Momente, in denen er das Gefühl hat, etwas zwischen den Zeilen verpasst zu haben. Das liegt größtenteils an Kehli und Metze – sie haben eine Art, sich nach manchen Aussagen so anzusehen, dass Roman sofort spürt, dass es für sie etwas gab, was die anderen nicht mitbekommen haben. Eine besondere Verbindung gibt es natürlich auch zwischen den Verwandten - zwischen Kehli und Kehli Junior und zwischen Metze und seinem Bruder.  
Roman hat keine Connection dieser Art. Höchstens ein kleines bisschen zu Louis, der ihn zum Torwartdasein ausquetscht und nebenbei die anderen drei Männer damit aufzieht, dass sie nicht mehr Bundesliga spielen beziehungsweise im Fall von Metzes Bruder nie Bundesliga gespielt haben.

Ein ganz nettes Gespräch also. Aber nicht mehr und deshalb ist Romans Hauptgedanke, als sie ihre Nummern austauschen und Kehli meint, dass sie sich mal wieder treffen müssen, „Ja klar.“. Seiner Meinung nach sagt Kehli das nur aus Höflichkeit und seine Nummer wird in den Handys seiner neuen Bekanntschaften verstauben.

Und dann kommt, nach mehreren „Glückwunsch zum Sieg“-Nachrichten, für die Kehli ihn wahrscheinlich in den Verteiler mit aktiven Spielern, mit denen er noch halbwegs Kontakt hat, genommen hat, eine Einladung zu einem Grillfest.

~*~*~

Roman fühlt sich etwas fehl am Platz.

Eigentlich macht er alles richtig. Wie die meisten Männer hier steht er mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand herum und vorher hat er schon ein bisschen mit den Gastgebern geredet... Aber die anderen Männer stehen in Gruppen beieinander und obwohl Metze und Kehli einige Freunde und Bekannte eingeladen haben, kennt er keinen davon so gut, dass er sich an ihn hängen könnte. Ihre Anwesenheit zeigt ihm nur, dass er zwar wirklich keinen außergewöhnlichen Eindruck bei Metze und Kehli hinterlassen hat und zu ihrem speziellen Freund wurde, aber immerhin zu den guten Bekannten zählt.  
Doch dann, gerade als er überlegt, ob er den Gastgebern einen Notfall vorspielen soll, damit er abhauen kann und nicht mehr so unsinnig hier herum steht, knufft ihn jemand in die Seite.  
Es ist Louis. Kehlis Sohn steht mit einem Ball unter dem Arm neben ihn und sieht ihn auffordernd an.

„Kicken wir?“

Roman sagt zu. Nicht nur deshalb, weil Louis so aussieht, als würde er keinen Widerstand zulassen - er ist echt dankbar für diese Ablenkung.  
Louis zieht ihn mit sich auf die Wiese, weg vom Grill, an dem Kehli und Metze stehen, Kehli wohl nur als mentale Unterstützung, und um den sich die anderen Gäste versammelt haben, hin zu einem Fußballtor. Es ist ein richtiges, großes Tor, sogar mit schwarz-gelbem Tornetz - man sieht sofort, dass Louis' Vater ein ehemaliger Fußballprofi ist.

„Soll ich ins Tor?“

Roman erinnert sich noch gut an Louis' Interesse an seiner Position. Und er schätzt es richtig ein - Louis nickt sofort ganz fest.

„Na klar. Geht das ohne Handschuhe?“

Eigentlich eher nicht, aber Louis wird schon nicht so fest schießen, hofft Roman.

„Passt schon.“

Mit diesen Worten nimmt er seinen Stammplatz zwischen den Pfosten ein und die Partie geht los. Schnell merkt Roman jedoch, dass zumindest von seiner Seite aus Zurückhaltung fehl am Platz ist. Nach einem zugegebenermaßen eher schwachen Rückpass zu Louis, der wie die Schüsse davor mehr ein Kullerschuss war, stemmt Louis die Hände in die Seite und sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du kannst ruhig fester schießen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Ich krieg' ihn schon.“

Gut, daran zweifelt Roman nicht, wirklich nicht. Schließlich hat Louis nicht nur einen Fußballerpapa - Metze ist ja auch scheinbar öfter hier. Und mit Metze hat auch der wahre Grund für seine Zurückhaltung zu tun.

„Ich will nichts abschießen.“  
„Du kannst doch zielen.Und alles ist voll weit weg.“

Das ist Romans Einsatz. Er zeigt nach oben, zu dem Baum, der schräg vor dem Tor steht. An und für sich ist er weit genug weg, um beim Fußballspielen nicht zu stören. Aber in der Mitte thront ein Baumhaus, das nur deshalb als solches erkennbar ist, weil Metze vorher erzählt hat, dass er in diesem Baum für Louis ein Baumhaus baut.

„Das nicht.“

Louis' Blick richtet sich ebenfalls auf den Baum, dann grinst er ihn an.

„Umso besser. Vielleicht macht Papa es dann endlich mal fertig.“

Papa? Roman erinnert sich noch daran, dass es Metze war, der davon erzählt hat - sogar davon, dass Louis ihn immer wieder schimpft, weil er nicht vorwärts kommt. Er hat sich ja noch gewundert, warum Metze das macht und nicht Louis' Erzeuger. Vorher hat er sich das noch damit erklärt, dass Metze und Kehli gute Freunde sind und der handwerklich begabtere Kumpel aushelfen darf. Diese Erklärung hat sich allerdings mit dem näheren Anblick des Bauwerkes erledigt. Das hätte auch der weniger begabte Kumpel hinbekommen.  
Er hakt also nach.

„Wollte das nicht Metze machen?“

Nun ist Louis etwas entnervt. Der Hintergrund ist für ihn so simpel, dass Romans Ahnungslosigkeit für ihn unverständlich ist. Dementsprechend langsam - damit es auch der begriffsstutzige Schweizer kapiert - folgt seine Erklärung.

„Ja, der macht's auch. Metze ist Papa, Basti ist Papi. Mann, bist du doof.“

Damit schnappt Louis sich wieder den Ball, legt ihn sich zurecht und schießt. Romans Überraschung steht hinten an, erst muss er den Ball halten. Dann schießt er ihn - wie gewünscht diesmal fester - zurück und sortiert seine Gedanken.  
Erst nach Louis' nächstem Schuss kommt er dazu, die sich ihm aufdrängenden Fragen zu stellen. Der Kleine hält ihn eh schon für begriffsstutzig.

„Sind Metze und Basti ein Paar?“  
„Jaahaaa.“

Wieder schießt Louis, wieder muss Roman mit seiner Frage warten.

„Darfst du das einfach so erzählen?“

Nun kommt Louis zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als Roman seinen überraschend geworfenen Ball fängt, ist eindeutig enttäuscht.

„Neeeee, das darf nicht jeder wissen. Aber sie haben gesagt, dass du es ruhig wissen darfst. Weil du auch Männer liebst."

~*~*~

Schon seit einer Weile lungert Roman in Metzes und Kehlis Nähe herum. Nach Louis' Offenbarung wäre er am liebsten sofort zu den beiden, er hat jedoch noch weiter mit dem Filius gekickt, war dabei sogar noch erstaunlich konzentriert. Da merkt man halt doch, dass er Profisportler ist - sobald er zwischen den Pfosten steht, blendet er alles aus. Dann hat Metze sie zum Essen gerufen und seit die Bierflaschen in den Händen der Gäste durch gegrillte Würstchen und Steaks ersetzt wurden, treibt Roman sich bei den Gastgebern herum.

Was er sie fragen will, weiß er nicht so wirklich und das macht es ihm so schwer, die beiden einfach anzusprechen.  
'Seid ihr wirklich ein Paar?' - Unnötige Frage. Louis würde das nicht einfach so erzählen und jetzt, wo Roman das erfahren hat, fragt er sich, wie er das übersehen konnte. Metze und Kehli zusammen mit Kehlis Sohn beim Frisör, das gemeinsame Grillfest ohne genauere Angabe, bei welchem der beiden das Fest stattfindet, Metzes väterliches Verhältnis zu Kehlis Sohn... Nein, das kann er echt nicht anzweifeln.  
'Wie habt ihr mich durchschaut?' - Das ist eine viel bessere Frage. Eigentlich verhält er sich doch echt unauffällig und die Existenz eines Gaydars oder auch nur Gespür für gleich Orientierte zweifelt er an, spätestens seit beides bei ihm komplett ausgesetzt hat.

Dann erledigt sich das mit dem Ansprechen von ganz alleine. Plötzlich steht Metze neben ihm und ehe er sich versieht, taucht auf seiner anderen Seite Kehli auf und drückt ihnen beiden jeweils eine Bierflasche in die Hand.  
Erst sind sie ganz ruhig, doch dann lacht Metze los und klopft ihm auf den Rücken.

„Louis hat mit dir geredet, oder?“

Noch ein Indiz mehr, dass der Kleine die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Wenn auch Metze davon weiß...  
Es platzt aus Roman heraus, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr die Ansprech-Hemmschwelle hat, kann er seine Frage nicht mehr für sich behalten.

„Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen, dass ich schwul bin?“

Nun klopft auch Kehli ihm lachend auf den Rücken.

„Ich hab's von der ersten Minute an gewusst. Ein Blick hat gereicht und -“

Metze fällt ihm ins Wort.

„Und dann hat er sich nicht mehr davon abbringen lassen. Ich wäre ja nicht darauf gekommen, aber er war ganz überzeugt davon. Also habe ich Louis auf dich angesetzt.“

Eine Falle. Die drei Kerle haben ihm eine Falle gestellt und er ist blind hinein gelaufen. Hat einfach so sein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert und ihren Verdacht bestätigt.  
Während Roman noch krampfhaft überlegt, wie er das vermeiden hätte können und was das nun bedeutet, legt ihm Kehli einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du noch nicht so gut mit deiner Sexualität klar kommst.“

Ey, so ist das gar nicht! Er hat absolut kein Problem damit, auf Männer zu stehen, es geht halt nur niemanden an.  
Diesen Einwand kann er jedoch nicht anbringen. Kehli redet weiter, bevor er zu Wort kommt.

„Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wir nehmen dich unter unsere Fittiche und dann wird das schon.“

Metzes Kommentar dazu klingt nicht allzu begeistert. Doch der Blick, den er Kehli zuwirft, verrät, dass er ihn liebt, egal wie abfällig er über ihn redet.

„Genau. Kehli hat nämlich überhaupt kein Problem damit, zu seiner Sexualität zu stehen. Eher damit, sie nicht jedem unter die Nase zu reiben.“


End file.
